Role Play
by Aranel Took
Summary: Drunk Lanterns try some role playing. Probably just this side of a crack!fic. Hal/Kyle SLASH.


_Written for the DCU Free for All Challenge prompt "role play"._

* * *

"So what turns you on?" Kyle asked, his words slightly slurred from the alcohol they'd consumed earlier. "And I don't mean flying a plane, because I already know about that one."

Hal laughed and ran his hands over Kyle's thighs. "Well, we're naked and you're sitting on top of me. That's a turn on."

"Not normal turn-ons. You know, like … role playing."

"Role playing?" Hal frowned. "You've been watching trashy talk shows in the afternoon again, haven't you? What was it this time? _How to Spice Up Your Marriage_?"

"You didn't answer my question," Kyle scolded, avoiding Hal's question. He traced his finger over Hal's belly. "Do you want to role play something?"

"Like keep our uniforms on while we have sex?"

"No." Kyle sighed and shook his head. "We _do_ that already. With _both_ of your uniforms. I mean … like dress as pirates or something."

"Pirates?" Hal laughed. "No. Can't say that pirates are a turn-on."

Kyle leaned forward so his hands were resting on either side of Hal's head, and looked straight down at him. "So what does turn you on, Hal?" he asked in a seductive voice.

"Nothing, Kyle. Except the things you've already mentioned. Which reminds me, I've got a plane reserved from the Aero Club for the weekend."

"Promises of a weekend of hot sex in an airplane are not going to let you avoid the question, Hal," Kyle said, shaking a finger at him. "There must be something that you find irresistible, like …" Kyle grinned. "I know." He sat upright and his ring burst to life, giving him a construct costume that looked just like Supergirl's—the half-shirt and mini-skirt and all.

Hal swallowed. "Supergirl?"

"Arisia. Kara." Kyle smirked. "You have a thing for young blondes." He leaned forward again. "I could get a blonde wig and—"

"No! Just … No!"

"I know she had a thing for you," Kyle said smugly. "Donna told me that Cassie told her that Kara couldn't stop talking about you for weeks after you did that mission together." He raised an eyebrow at Hal. "So … did you two…?"

"No! Of course not!"

"You thought about it, though, didn't you?"

Hal opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. He scowled up at Kyle. Then he got an evil glint in his eye. "Yeah. I did. But I'm not the only one who has had impure thoughts about someone with a big 'S' on their chest." A flash of green from his ring, and then Hal was wearing a green version of Superman's costume. "_You_ have a crush on Superman."

Kyle's eyes got big. "Had a crush. _Had_!" He frowned. "That was a long time ago. And I told you about that when I was really drunk and we agreed not to bring it up again."

"If it was 'a long time ago', then why are you still so touchy about it, hmm?" Hal tugged at the edge of the construct half-shirt. "And could you take this off, it's really kind of disturbing."

"Not up for a ditzy teenager tonight?" Kyle asked. The Supergirl costume faded away.

Hal snorted. "If that were the case, I'd have to kick _you_ out."

Kyle sat back and crossed his arms. "Okay. The jokes about my age are _really_ old." He grinned. "Though nowhere near as old as you."

"Hey!" Hal poked him in the stomach. "Careful, kid, or Superman won't take you _flying_ tonight."

Kyle grabbed Hal's wrists and bent over him again, pinning his arms to the bed. "Well, Superman, maybe I'll get some kryptonite and force you to do my bidding."

"_You're_ going to defeat Superman?"

"Of course I will." A new costume flowed over Kyle from his ring. "I'm Batman," he said in an imitation of Bruce's gravelly voice. Hal sucked in his breath. Kyle stared at him a moment, then burst out laughing. "Oh my God, I pushed a button didn't I? You've got a thing for Bats?" He snickered "It's the whole power struggle, 'punch each other in the face' thing that does it for you, isn't it?"

"There's no _thing_," Hal said, scowling up at Kyle. "And if there _was_, it was a long time ago."

Kyle snorted. "Right." He ground his hips against Hal. "So, Superman," he said in the deep voice again. "Wanna get it on?"

"Kyle!"

"I'm _Batman_. And it wouldn't surprise me if they did this for real. Roy thinks they've got a threesome going with Diana."

Hal scrunched up his face. "You really need to stop hanging around Roy."

"Yes, Dad," Kyle whined. Then he giggled. "No, wait. If I'm going to call you 'dad', then _you_ should be wearing the Batsuit and I'll dress as a Robin."

"Kyle …" Hal glared at him.

"Fine. No Batcest." Kyle lowered himself so his face was just above Hal's. "So what do you say, Supes? I tie you up with the Bat Grappling Hook?"

Hal frowned at him. Kyle raised his eyebrows. Hal scowled some more. Kyle grinned at him. Hal sighed in resignation. "Fine. But no grappling hook. I am nowhere near drunk enough to consider adding bondage to this. And if I _was_ drunk enough … well, I wouldn't be able to 'rise to the occasion' anyway."

Kyle pouted. "I thought you liked it when I tie you up?"

"I _do_. But not when we're dressed like _this_."

"Fair enough." Kyle closed the distance to kiss him, and at the same time ran his hand over the 'S' on Hal's chest and ground his hips against him. Hal returned the kiss, running his hands over the cape and up to the cowl.

They broke apart and looked in each other's eyes.

"This is…"

"…really…"

"Wrong!" they said at the same time.

The costumes disappeared and Kyle collapsed on top of Hal, both of them laughing. "Well," Hal said, wrapping his arms around Kyle. "That will get filed under 'Things that will never leave this room.'."


End file.
